


I Just Want You Here Tonight (Holding Onto Me So Tight)

by MarcellaBianca



Series: Since You've Been Around [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Professors, Blow Jobs, Caring Sebastian, Chris Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I insist, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Chris Evans, RPF, Sex, loving blowjobs, loving blowjobs should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaBianca/pseuds/MarcellaBianca
Summary: The pornographic conclusion to the previous chapter.





	I Just Want You Here Tonight (Holding Onto Me So Tight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRENDA!!!! Enjoy your loving blowjob fic!

_ I want to know your body. I want to know you, and through you, me. _ \- Andre Aciman,  _ Call Me By Your Name _

They didn't even make it into Chris' apartment; Seb's hands were already wandering past the waist of Chris’ pants as Chris tried to get the key in the door. "Quit it," he laughed, pulling away. "I gotta get this in."

"Yeah you do," Seb murmured into the crook of Chris' neck. 

Chris groaned, a mixed bag of sound. "Oh my God, you lame-o."

"Lame-o? You're a professor. I don't think that sounds very academic." Sebastian nibbled at the base of Chris' throat. Chris let out a long exhale. "Come on," Sebastian whispered, one palm slipping in and cupping Chris’ ass. "Put it in."

Sebastian Stan was going to kill him, Chris decided, as the lock clicked and the door thankfully swung open to usher them into his home. Coats were dispensed with as quickly as possible. He felt the broad, sly heat of Sebastian against his back, and couldn't hide the smile that bloomed across his face. "Hi there."

"Hi there, yourself." 

Chris felt Sebastian's fingers slide up his side, tapping out an unknown song against the roll of his shoulder. Lips, still cold from the winter weather, pressed against Chris’ neck. A chill ran through his upper body, while a searing heat lanced his groin. 

"Take your pants off," Sebastian slurred, voice wet against Chris' skin. The heat blazed up, a firework, and Chris was only too happy to oblige.

They made it to the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. Chris still marveled at the golden expanse of Sebastian's body, the muscled planes of his abdomen, the strength in his legs, the swell of his ass. It took his breath away, every single time. And the way Sebastian looked at  _ him _ when he was naked made Chris feel like he was soaring. Sebastian was every flight of fancy, every danger. But it was a  _ beautiful  _ danger, one that made all the disparate parts of Chris feel good and true and whole again.

He cupped Sebastian's face in his palms, and the kiss he gave him was an attempt to convey all of that in one action. Based on the way Sebastian sighed and leaned into him, he had done a pretty damn good job. Sebastian pushed their hips close, cocks brushing together, a bolt of blue energy all the way up Chris' spine. The snow had stalled outside, but Chris knew the trees and ground were covered with a powdery blanket. Inside, he wanted to wrap Sebastian up in his arms, a coverlet of his own being. Warmth pulsed from his heart.  _ Fuck _ , but he loved this man.

"Yes," he whispered then, moving his mouth to press against Sebastian's neck and chest.  _ Yes  _ to this man,  _ yes  _ to the moment,  _ yes _ to it all. 

He walked slowly backwards until he hit the bed, and pulled Sebastian to the mattress. Sebastian let out a sound in a key he very rarely hit. Chris grinned, grabbing Sebastian by the hips and kissing the thin skin at the juncture between his hip and thigh. "What to do, what to do," he said, fully aware he was going to pay for his teasing later.

"You've got a better use for that smart mouth," Sebastian sighed, tilting his hips up, trying to get his cock near Chris' mouth. Chris made a tsking sound, then laved a line over Sebastian's Adonis belt. Sebastian melted, hands squeezing the duvet. 

Sebastian's cock was smooth like velvet against his lips. Chris didn't put his hands near it yet, they were still cold from the walk outside, choosing instead to brace them against Sebastian's thighs. Sebastian keened, and Chris took the head of Sebastian's cock in his mouth and sucked. He tasted the familiar combination of Sebastian’s flesh and bittersalt precome, and it was heaven.

He licked a long, wet stripe up the the bottom of the shaft. Chris loved doing that, because he could see Sebastian's cock twitch at the sensation. He stopped only when he felt Sebastian's fingers lace into the locks of his hair and tug.  

"Get up here," Sebastian panted, eyes blown black. "Want you." 

"At the same time?" 

"Yes." Sebastian yanked Chris back up so he was flush against his body, and kissed him so hard Chris was positive he saw stars. "If I don't get your cock in my mouth I'm gonna die." 

"Hyperbole will get you nowhere," Chris laughed, but he moved to position them so Sebastian was laying on his side, while Chris stretched out in the opposite direction. He had just started to kiss up the shaft when hot, wet heat swallowed his cock. Chris hissed in surprise and arousal. "Oh, fuck-" 

Sebastian didn't respond in words, just moved his mouth up and down on Chris’ cock, hollowing out his cheeks to give more pressure to the spots he _knew_ drove Chris bananas. Chris pulled his head out of the clouds and back to the task at hand. Sebastian was a little shorter than he was, but thicker, so deep throating was both easy and interesting. Eventually, Chris managed to get down far enough so that the tip of his nose bumped into the curls of hair at Sebastian's groin. Sebastian moaned, and the sound vibrated up Chris' cock, shock waves emanating throughout his entire nervous system.  

He wanted to stay like this forever. Just two mouths, licking and sucking at each other, all tongues and skin. He squeezed Sebastian’s ass with both hands, palming the delicious muscle, letting Sebastian fuck into his mouth while moving his own hips just a little bit. Sebastian wasn’t into getting his face fucked, but Chris didn’t mind it one iota.  

He pulled off Sebastian to wet his index finger, so he could use it to circle the rim of Sebastian’s hole while he lowered his head to suck one of Sebastian’s balls into his mouth. Sebastian hissed, the sound making Chris’ entire body shake, purple ribbons of feeling up his spine. A _claim._  

It was over too soon; the pressure grew, tucking tight behind Chris’ balls, pulling his spine into a bow. He curled into it, letting it carry him over the edge, spilling into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian gave a thick groan, and that was all the warning Chris got before Sebastian came down his throat.  

After, he crawled back up to meet Sebastian’s mouth, tasting himself in it. “Zero cleanup,” he mumbled in between kisses. Sebastian snorted, then turned, cuddling against Chris’ chest, his leg slipping over Chris’ torso. He kissed the tattoo over Chris’ heart. “Love you.” 

“Love you, too,” Chris whispered, feeling his heart grow three sizes. Four sizes. Enough to shatter his ribcage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @stephrc79 for the beta!!!


End file.
